Secretos del Corazón
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de Silent-melody2413: Bel amaba el sushi, y esa era la razón por la que viajaba a Japón. Pero una fatídica visita cambió su corazón para siempre. Hasta que un día, fue obligado a tomar una decisión: ¿aceptarse tal y como era y hacer que ella le odiase, o esconder su verdadera identidad y continuar con las mentiras? ¡BelxFem27! One-shot


**Título original: "Heart's Secret"**

**Autor: Silent-melody2413**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Silent-melody2413. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

**N/A.: **Me gusta esta pareja~ así que he decidido hacerlo, sobre todo dado que no hay mucho sobre ellos aún… Así que, eso. ¡Los comentarios son muy apreciados! Espero que podáis dejar una o dos palabras después de leer :3

**Declaración de derechos: **No poseo KHR

**Resumen: **Bel amaba el sushi, y esa era la razón por la que viajaba a Japón. Pero una fatídica visita cambiaría su corazón para siempre. Hasta que un día, fue obligado a tomar una decisión: ¿aceptarse tal y como era y hacer que ella le odiase, o esconder su verdadera identidad y continuar con las mentiras? ¡BelxFem27! _One-shot_

**Aviso: **Cambio de sexo (Fem27), nota: aunque hay menciones a la mafia, Tsuna no era parte de Vongola y se trataba sólo de mafia en general, Tsuna: 14 años, Bel: 16 años (siguiendo el original)

**Secretos del Corazón**

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 7 de enero de 2012)_

* * *

_"A veces el corazón ve aquello que le es invisible al ojo."  
__**- H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**_

* * *

**En un palacio…**

Un rubio de dieciséis años estaba tumbado a la bartola en el gran sofá cuando una serie de golpes se oyeron en la puerta. Al oírlo, el chico le ordenó a la persona que entrase. N hombre de gran estatura y bien vestido accedió al cuarto.

-Ushesheshe, ¿qué quieres, Olgert? –preguntó. El hombre, Olgert, se acercó al chico antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Lamento molestarle, Rasiel-sama, pero estoy buscando a Belphegor-sama, si sabe donde se encuentra –le dijo a Rasiel.

-Hmph, ¿a lo mejor se ha largado de nuevo a Japón, no? –Rasiel contestó de mala gana-. Ese obseso del sushi.

* * *

**En Japón, ciudad de Namimori**

Mientras tanto, un chico que estaba delante de una tienda de sushi estornudó con fuerza. A continuación se rascó la nariz antes de sonreír con malicia-. Ushishishi, deber ser mi estúpido hermano hablando mal de mí. Ya me las pagará más tarde.

A continuación entró en la tienda y estaba a punto de ir a su sitio favorito cuando descubrió a la nueva empleada. Se trataba de una chica de largo pelo castaño atado en una coleta y grandes ojos marrones. Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy mona; su pequeña figura tan sólo se sumaba a su encanto. La chica, al darse cuenta de su entrada, le sonrió.

-¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -le preguntó mientras le saludaba cálidamente. Saliendo de golpe de sus ensoñaciones, él se rió burlonamente antes de tomar asiento.

-Ushishishi, estaba esperando a un viejo y me encuentro con una mocosa en su lugar –dijo al sentarse. Ella sintió una gota de sudor ante su nuevo mote pero decidió ignorarlo puesto que estaba con un cliente.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a Tsuyoshi-san? -dijo, reconociendo a quién se refería-. Si es así, entonces ha salido a comprar algunos ingredientes que se han terminado. Pero volverá pronto.

-Ushishishi, estoy seguro de que lamentará esa decisión –dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ushishishi, ¿en serio necesitas una respuesta? –contestó el rubio-. Como si pudieses preparar un sushi en condiciones, plebeya.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ni siquiera has probado nada! –replicó, bastante molesta por su comentario. Incluso ella admitía que no era capaz de hacer un sushi mejor que el de Tsuyoshi, pero eso no significaba que no fuese capaz de prepararlo en condiciones-. Y mi nombre es Sawada Tsunahime, no "plebeya".

-Bueno, ¿puedes asegurarme que no tendré que ser hospitalizado después de probar tu sushi? –le preguntó con retintín, ignorando su presentación. Una vena apareció en la frente de Tsuna. Aunque había sido llamada por varios motes e insultada por sus amigos, el que un extraño llegase tan lejos era simplemente inaceptable.

-Bien prueba un bocado y veremos qué piensas entonces –le dijo molesta.

-Ushishishi, me parece bien mientras pagues la cuota si tengo que ser hospitalizado para un lavado de estómago –dijo.

-Trato hecho –dijo ella secamente antes de reunir el arroz y los instrumentos para preparar el sushi. Él la observó mientras lo cocinaba y tenía que admitir que no era precisamente mala en ello. En breves momentos, había terminado una ración de sushi de langostino-. Aquí tienes; una ración de _Ebi_ Sushi. Ése es el único ingrediente que nos queda.

-Ushishishi, bien probémoslo entonces –El chico comentó mientras levantaba uno de ellos y probaba una punta. Masticó con calma mientras ella le observaba con atención. Esta era la segunda vez que sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho desde que comenzó a ayudar en la tienda de Tsuyoshi, la primera siendo cuando vendió su primer pedido.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó cuando vio que el otro había terminado.

-No está tan malo como imaginaba –comentó. Ella suspiró de alivio; este cliente estaba acabando con sus fuerzas. De pronto la puerta se abrió de nuevo y dos figuras entraron en la tienda.

-Oh, ¿si no es Bel-kun? El mayor de los dos dijo tan pronto como vio al chaval sentado delante del mostrador.

-Ushishishi, como va, viejo –replicó, ganando una confundida mirada por parte de Tsuna.

-¿Le conoces, Tsuyoshi-san? –preguntó al aludido, que estaba colocando la compra al otro lado del mostrador.

-Síp, es cliente aquí desde hace mucho tiempo –replicó-, ha estado viniendo desde hace años.

-Ahí lo tienes –Bel le dijo a Tsuna, que hizo un mohín. Tsuna suspiró antes de acercarse a la pareja.

-Déjame ayudarte, Yamamoto –dijo mientras le cogía algunas de las bolsas.

-Gracias Tsuna –le sonrió. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina mientras Tsuyoshi se dedicó a abrir bolsas y ordenar los ingredientes recién comprados.

-¿Y qué te apetece esta vez, Bel-kun? –Le preguntó Tsuyoshi. Bel lanzó una mirada furtiva a Tsuna que estaba ocupada sacando cosas de las bolsas. Entonces sonrió divertido antes de contestar.

-_Ebi_ Sushi –dijo. Tsuna al oírlo se volvió para buscar su mirada-. En gran cantidad.

Ella se sonrojó al oír su tono y le dio la espalda de nuevo, tratando de concentrarse en ayudar a Yamamoto en la preparación de los ingredientes mientras Bel se reía por lo bajo ante su actitud.

Interesante.

* * *

Después de ese encuentro, Bel comenzó a aparecer cada vez más frecuentemente, y a su vez Tsuna ayudaba en la tienda más a menudo. A veces Bel y Tsuna podían ser encontrados hablando fuera del restaurante y, sin prisa pero sin pausa, eso se convirtió en un hábito. Conforme fue conociendo a Tsuna, finalmente descubrió que ella ayudaba en la tienda porque era buena cocinera y había estado buscando un trabajo a tiempo parcial, por una feliz coincidencia al mismo tiempo en que Tsuyoshi se encontraba necesitado de otro ayudante. Al principio Tsuyoshi había tratado de pagarle sus servicios pero Tsuna se negó, alegando que no podía tomarlo. Entonces acordaron que Tsuna y su familia podía comer a un precio especial, incluso a veces completamente gratis.

A su vez Tsuna sabía que Bel realmente vivía en Italia y que era un "príncipe". Quizá por eso tenía la manía de ver a los demás como inferiores a él. Tsuna sabía también que él tenía un hermano gemelo y sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era pues Bel siempre decía cosas negativas sobre él. Tsuna había encontrado varias de sus costumbres, y descubierto que varias eran bastante extrañas, por ejemplo su frase favorita; "Ushishishi" y el porqué de que nunca quisiese mostrar sus ojos. Pero lo que más le confundía era que cada vez que la veía ayudar a Yamamoto, él siempre comenzaba a darle órdenes y de pronto se volvía sarcástico.

En su caso, y a pesar de todo, ella amaba la forma en la que él bromeaba y la animaba cuando se sentía deprimida. Sentía algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo cuando él la miraba y no podía evitar sonrojarse. En su interior sabía que amaba la atención que recibía de él y podía sentir el latido acelerado en su pecho. Así empezó a cuestionar a su corazón y a preguntarse qué era éste nuevo sentimiento; felicidad sin motivo y calor. ¿Era esto lo que llamaban amor?

Rasiel, el hermano mayor de Bel también había notado los pequeños cambios en la actitud de su hermanito. Eso sin mencionar que visitaba Japón con muchísima más frecuencia que antes siempre diciendo que le apetecía comer sushi. Los sirvientes de la familia también se dieron cuenta del cambio y podían ver lo feliz que parecía cada vez que se dirigía hacia Japón. Por supuesto esto creó muchas sospechas; ¿había encontrado alguna presa que matar últimamente? ¿Había encontrado algún nuevo pasatiempo que sólo podía hacer allí? ¿O finalmente el sushi le había hecho perder la cabeza? Pero nunca ninguna de sus sospechas se acercó a la palabra "amor". Eso ni siquiera entraba en sus cálculos.

* * *

Una noche, Bel tuvo una pesadilla en la que Tsuna llegaba a odiarle debido al trabajo de su familia que, hasta ese momento, no había descubierto. Bel se despertó hiperventilando y sintiendo un peso en el pecho, horrorizado porque pudiese realizarse. Su familia era posiblemente una de las familias más ricas del mundo, pero todo ese dinero no venía de trabajar en una oficina como la mayoría de la gente. Realmente, su familia tenía conexiones con el mundo de la mafia y los asesinos, hasta el punto de que tanto él como su hermano podían hacer cosas tan peligrosas como lanzarse cuchillos y piedras entre sí sin pensárselo dos veces.

Bel había estado considerando el contarle a Tsuna todo esto pero tras su sueño, la ansiedad se apoderaba de él sólo de pensarlo, algo nuevo en él. En toda su vida, nunca jamás había sentido nada parecido a este sentimiento de ansiedad. No había nada que le asustase; ni siquiera la muerte misma cuando su hermano trataba de asesinarle. Así pues, ¿por qué la sencilla tarea de hablarle del trabajo de su familia se convertía en algo tan complejo y delicado? Tan inmerso estaba en estos pensamientos y tan seria era la expresión de su rostro que la gente a su alrededor temieron que hubiese sufrido demasiadas horas de vuelo.

Tsuna por supuesto se dio cuenta de ese cambio y a menudo le preguntaba la razón de su inseguridad cuando se encontraban juntos en su lugar de reunión; un viejo parque que apenas era visitado debido a los rumores de que una base de delincuentes se había asentado allí pero Bel, seguro de su fuerza, siempre insistía en ir allí cuando dejaban el restaurante de sushi. A Tsuna no le importaba demasiado porque había una vista preciosa del atardecer, sin mencionar esa sensación en su interior que anhelaba estar a su lado por tanto tiempo como fuese posible.

Cuando le oyó formular esa pregunta, él se quedó inusualmente silencioso y Tsuna también permaneció callada. Hasta que al final se rio por lo bajo, asustando a Tsuna.

-Ushishishi, sólo estás imaginando cosas. Sigo siendo el mismo príncipe formidable de siempre –bromeó como tantas veces antes, pero no fue capaz de engañarla.

-No me mientas Bel, por favor –dijo Tsuna con una mirada suplicante. Bel permaneció en silencio y se limitó a observar el cielo frente a ellos. Tsuna no desvió la mirada hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecer.

-Si te lo cuento –Bel dijo de pronto con el tono más serio que Tsuna jamás hubiese escuchado en él-. ¿Puedes prometer… que no me odiarás?

-… -Tsuna no contestó a su pregunta. Permanecieron sin hablar por un momento antes de que Bel sintiese un beso en la mejilla izquierda que le robó el aliento. Se volvió hacia Tsuna que se ruborizó con fuerza y abrió los ojos de nuevo, llenos de calidez.

- No lo sé Bel –dijo tan seria como él pero con amabilidad en su tono-. No podría arriesgarme y prometerte algo que quizá no pueda cumplir, pero… hay una cosa que podría prometerte sin dudarlo –Tsuna dijo, mirando al cielo. Al cabo de un rato, se volvió de nuevo hacia Bel y sonrió dulcemente-. Te podría prometer que siempre te veré tal y como eres, y… que siempre estaré ahí para cogerte de la mano cuando te sientas solo.

-¡…! –Bel no pudo responder al principio y sintió su corazón latiendo a mil por hora al oír sus palabras. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio, sonriendo ampliamente como normalmente hacía de nuevo -. Ushishishi, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes prometerme? Es muy poco.

Tsuna se sonrojó y la cálida atmósfera de antes se esfumó. La chica se juró que su hubiese tenido un libro en sus manos en ese momento, le habría golpeado con él.

* * *

Había habido rumores entre los sirvientes enviados a seguir a bel en Japón de que Bel iba para comer sushi, como todos esperaban, pero con el añadido de salir con una chica después. Esto era tan sorprendente que casi ninguno podía creer que fuese cierto. Pero era un hecho el que sus visitas a Japón habían crecido exponencialmente. Podía viajar por lo menos seis veces al mes, mientras que antes sólo iba una o dos veces cada dos meses, e incluso en ocasiones se saltaba su propia rutina.

Rasiel ya estaba tremendamente aburrido. Siempre había disfrutado del tiempo en el que su hermano no estaba, pero en ocasiones esto le aburría sobremanera al no tener a nadie con quien "jugar". Y cuando está aburrido, se le ocurren ideas extremas para pasar el tiempo. Y en esa ocasión, pensó que aniquilar aquello que hacía a Bel visitar el país tan a menudo y así enfurecerlo y posiblemente deprimirle. Eso sería divertido-

-Olgert –llamó Rasiel a su mayordomo y el aludido avanzó hacia él. Rasiel sonrió de forma maligna antes de dar la orden-, encuentra a la chica de la que todo el mundo habla y… mátala.

* * *

Mientras tanto Bel había estado sintiéndose extraño estos días; como si algo horrible estuviese a punto de pasar. Al principio lo ignoró pero con cada momento que pasaba se hacía más y más fuerte y alcanzó su máximo cuando escuchó a su hermano hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre sus viajes a Japón. Finalmente se decidió a hacer un viaje sorpresa; sólo para comprobar que Tsuna estaba a salvo. Ella era, después de todo, lo único por lo que él se preocupaba.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, inmediatamente se apresuró hacia el Yamamoto Sushi Place sólo par descubrir que ella no estaba allí Yamamoto Takeshi, el que sí se encontraba allí en ese momento, le preguntó en cambio por el motivo de su visita; debería estar con Tsuna puesto que ella justo acababa de marcharse para encontrarse con él. Y esa frase le hizo comprender al instante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Habría maldito a su hermano en todos los idiomas que conocía pero se le agotaba el tiempo. Abandonó a la carrera la tienda de sushi, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta y corrió hacia el segundo lugar en que esperaría encontrarla; su lugar secreto.

Cuando llegó allí, jadeando más por la ansiedad que sentía a causa de Tsuna que por el cansancio de tanto correr y saltar, pudo verla sentada en el banco, sola, lo que hizo que por puro reflejo suspirase de alivio. Entonces caminó hacia ella y Tsuna, al oír el sonido de sus pasos se volvió para verle en la distancia. Su cara se iluminó al sonreírle ampliamente. Él sonrió a su vez pero acto seguido descubrió a la alta figura que apareció de pronto junto a la chica, una hoja de gran filo reflejaba los rayos del sol hacia él.

Su sonrisa desapareció y corrió hacia ella. Ella, percatándose de la sombra sobre ella se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse a un hombre muy musculoso de mirada malévola y la mueca más terrorífica que jamás hubiese visto.

"!" Ni siquiera tuvo el valor para gritar conforme vio la hoja que a cámara lenta se abalanzaba contra su cabeza. Todo parecía ralentizarse mientras Bel corría hacia ella, tan rápido como podía. Pero su instinto le comunicó un hecho; no iba a conseguirlo.

Entonces él, en un solo movimiento sacó los cuchillos ocultos en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta e instintivamente los lanzó al pecho del hombre. Éste permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de caer sobre su espalda. La respiración de Bel se calmó poco a poco; al fin y al cano, ésta era la opción que hubiese escogido antes de la de "rendirse" pues el ataque revelaría al instante quién era. Pudo ver entonces como Tsuna cayó de rodillas temblando; bien por lo que había visto o por el peor escenario que podría haber ocurrido. Bel corrió a Tsuna, comprobando si se encontraba bien. Su corazón pareció ser despedazado cuando la vio; jadeando y mirando sin ver al cadáver frente a ella mientras temblaba como una hoja.

Él quiso decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. De seguro ella no le aceptaría ahora. Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse. Tras un par de pasos, un abrazo por la espalda hizo que se detuviese en seco y pudo sentir como apretaba la cara contra su espalda; quizá llorando pero no podía asegurarlo. No se volvió, pero desde luego estaba sorprendido. Y se quedó aún más sorprendido cuando oyó su gentil voz murmurando "gracias" contra él.

Finalmente encontró el valor de sujetar sus brazos y zafarse del abrazo lo suficiente como para dares la vuelta. Sólo pudo ver que ella estaba mirando al suelo, pero notó que sus hombros aún temblaban. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Bel preguntó de nuevo.

-… ¿Me odiaste? –preguntó con tono precavido. Finalmente ella levantó la vista y él pudo ver sus castaños ojos lacrimosos. No pudo creer lo que sus ojos le decían cuando ella le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien que ha cometido un acto tal que podría haberse odiado a sí mismo el resto de su vida, sólo para protegerme? –dijo con una sonrisa tan cálida y dulce. Bel fue tomado por sorpresa por sus palabras. Pero si realmente iba en serio en esta relación con Tsuna, entonces ahora debía confrontarla y contarle todo sobre sí mismo y sobre su familia.

-Te equivocas… Fui educado a matar como si no fuese nada; está en mi sangre, soy un asesino –dijo severamente. De pronto Tsuna se inclinó para besarle con suavidad, algo que, para él, había parecido completamente imposible. Al separarse no había indecisión en sus ojos, y su respuesta fue dicha en voz baja, pero clara.

-¿Has olvidado mi promesa; que siempre te veré tal y como eres y que siempre estaré a tu lado para cogerte de la mano cuando te sientas solo? –le preguntó. Él no respondió pero la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer; nunca podría olvidarla.

-Entonces debería saber mi respuesta sin siquiera tener que preguntarme –dijo de nuevo, haciendo que los pensamientos del chico girasen en círculos. Se mantuvo en silencio pues su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.

-… Ushishishi… ¿eres idiota? ¿has escuchado algo de lo que acabo de-

-¿Un asesino salvaría la vida de una chica? ¿Un asesino bromearía y la animaría cuando ella estaba triste? ¿Podría un asesino trasmitir calor con sus abrazos? –Le respondió. Sonrió amablemente-, puede que la gente te llame asesino, pero muy dentro de ti, no lo eres. Nunca lo has sido; nunca lo serás.

Bel no dijo palabra, pero se adelantó para sujetarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Tsuna cerró los ojos y lo aceptó sin dudar. Le devolvió el abrazo y todo el terror se disolvió hasta que no quedó nada. Justo cuando estaban a punto de perder el aliento, sus labios se separaron sólo para abrazarse con más fuerza.

-Te quiero, Belphegor –susurró. Bel, quizá por primera vez en toda su vida, sonrió de verdad.

-Ushishishi, aceptaré eso con gusto –replicó antes de que se besaran de nuevo con el atardecer a sus espaldas -… Tsunahime.

* * *

**N/A.:** ^^ Vale, ¡Gracias por leer! En caso de que os preguntáis lo que significa "ebi", es langostino. Y en caso de que os preguntéis quién atacó a Tsuna, NO fue Olgert; se trataba sólo de un _OC_ sin nombre. _LOL_, espero que compartáis alguna opinión XD

**P.s.** _LOL_, dejad paso a los anuncios que llegan: No dudéis en revisar las publicaciones más recientes; **"Bond of Two Strong Hearts" **_(Unión de Dos Corazones Fuertes)_ si os gusta la pareja Fem27x18 ^^ y **"Indescribable Love"** _(Un Amor Indescriptible) _si os gustaría ver como Iemitsu, como padre, se siente conforme observa crecer a Tsunahime y poco a poco seguir el camino que ella ha escogido :3 ¡También **"Solving Hearts" **_(Resolviendo Corazones)_ para fans de MukuroxFem27! ¡Y por favor dejad un comentario! *ojos de cachorrito*

**¡Dato inútil!**_** ¡Palabras comunes y términos que sólo se usan en bares de sushi~!**_

**Palabra especial**: significado [_La palabra japonesa habitual]_

**Agari: **Té verde. [_Ocha_]  
**Gari**: Jengibre dulce, escabechado y cortado en rodajas o jengibre de sushi. [_Shoga_]  
**Gyoku: **Tortilla dulce en forma de cubo. [_Tamagoyaki_]  
**Murasaki**: Salsa de soja. Murasaki es el nombre del color violeta o púrpura. [_Shoyu_]  
**Neta**: Aderezo en el nigiri o relleno en el makimono. Ne-ta viene de dar la vuelta a ta-ne. [_Tane_]  
**Okanjou** or **Oiaiso**: Factura o cuenta (usado en todos los establecimientos de comida y bebida japoneses, no sólo en bares de sushi).  
**Otemoto**: Palillos chinos. Otemoto significa la cosa más cercana al lugar donde el cliente está sentado. [_Hashi_ or _Ohashi_]  
**Sabi**: Rábano picante japonés. [_Wasabi_]  
**Shari**: Arroz o arroz en vinagre. [_Gohan_ or _meshi_]  
**Tsume**: Salsa dulce y espesa compuesta principalmente por salsa de soja. [_Nitsume_]


End file.
